Their Saving Grace
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: They were her saving grace and visa versa. Eventual Rizzles.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Rizzoli and Isles they would be a couple by now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1:<strong> Instead of working on my other stories I've decided to start yet another project.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Few AU things you need to know. Maura found Hope when she was eighteen and moved in with her. For this story Cailin and Maura are much closer in age making Cailin sixteen. They also have another sister, Lia, that's four. Maura isn't an M.E. yet so she's never, met Jane. Maura's twenty-two in the beginning of the story.

* * *

><p>Maura sighed as Cailin slammed the back door shut after getting in a fight with their mother once again. They were always arguing about something. "Lia do you want to go to the park?" Maura asked Lia who was quietly playing with her blocks.<p>

Lia nodded vigorously. "Please"

Maura picked Lia and grabbed her bag as she was walking out of the house. It wasn't long before they reached the park. "What would you like to do first?"

"Swing" Lia answered pointing to the empty swings.

Maura nodded and started pushing Lia on the swings everything forgetting other then two sisters spending the day together. Unknown to them they were being watched.

Seven year old Isabella sat in a tree watching the park with great interest. She found it interesting how real parents treated thier kids and wished her parents would do stuff like that. She was startled by someone yelling. "Get down from that tree right now!"

Isabella quickly scampered down the trunk turning to face an angry old man. "Get off my property you little rat!"

Like many times before Isabella ran across the street and towards the park. She'd have to head home soon if she didn't want to get in trouble. Her mistake was turning her head for a spilt second and found her self tripping. Huffing she looked down at her jeans that now had a hole in the knee and blood from a cut that was from a rock she fell on. "Are you okay?"

Isabella looked up in shock with a mix of fear. "Yes ma'am."

"Is you're mom or dad near by?"

Isabella slowly shook her head. "No ma'am. I don't live but a couple houses down the road so ma let's me come to the park sometimes." It wasn't a complete lie. She did live near by, if you considered a good ten minute walk near by. And her ma was dead so she couldn't give her permission the only person who knew she went to the park was Milo, a stray cat that lived near her house.

"Is it okay if I look at your knee and make sure there are no signs of it getting infected?" Maura couldn't help, but let her maternal and medical instincts to kick in.

Isabella wasn't use to someone careing for her so she barely nodded with her mouth opened a little, speechless. "Your tough it looks like it hurts." Maura said as she looked at the cut.

Isabella just shrugged. "I have had worse."

Maura frowned a little at the looks of the cut most kids would be crying. "May I at least put a band aid on your cut?"

"No ma'am I'll be fine." Isabella said going to get up.

"It's no trouble. It'll only take a minute." Maura told her.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Okay ma'am."

"You can call me Maura." Maura told her as she pulled out a travel first aid kit. "This may sting a little." She said as she disinfected the cut.

Isabella didn't move or complain as she continued to watch Maura. "What color band aid would you like? I have pink and the regular kind."

Isabella thought for a moment. "Regular kind please."

Maura nodded and put the band aid over the cut. "All better."

Isabella smiled and stood up. "Thank you ma'am, Maura." She said remembering to call Maura by her name. "And I'm Isabella by the way."

Seconds later Maura watched as Isabella ran off, her fall completely forgotten. Thinking this Maura was wrong becausa Isabella couldn't forget the first person in along time that actully cared a little.

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

Maura moved in to her own house four months ago and started working at Boston P.D. eight months ago. Her and Jane had become friends soon after.

"Maura we got a new case." Jane said walking into autopsy.

Maura turned around wondering why Jane knew before she did. "I have not been notified of a new case."

Jane held up Maura's cell phone. "You left it on my desk at lunch."

"Thank you Jane." Maura said getting her cell phone back. "What is the case?"

"Couple murdered in their home. Neighbor called it in." Jane said making her way out of the morgue.

Maura grabbed her car keys and followed after Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN3: <strong>I would absolutely love feedback.


End file.
